


next time(s)

by ifthebookdoesntsell



Series: beginning, middle, and end (not necessarily in that order) [2]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domesticity, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Reconciliation, Rejanis Endgame, cadaaron kid, central but at the same time not, here's part two, kind of, sorry i made part one all sad, tbh a side project to my other wips sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifthebookdoesntsell/pseuds/ifthebookdoesntsell
Summary: After she walked out of the hotel room all those months ago, Regina didn't plan on hearing from Janis for a while. She knew the other woman would be upset, even downright angry, and she also knew that she deserves it. No matter what lingering feelings she has, no matter how much she's thought of scenarios where they meet up again and fix things, she's been too prideful-- and too scared-- to make the first move. Every day, she lives in the fact that maybe she and her ex will never speak again.That is, until Janis calls, telling her that there are complications with the birth of Aaron and Cady's first child, that they need her to come right away to offer support and a lending hand, and Regina is in her car in a matter of minutes, ready to do whatever she can, and maybe figure out how to reconcile with her first-- and only-- real love in the process.(AKA the sequel to goodbye forever (until next time) that takes place 7 months after where they have to keep the peace with each other because there's now a baby involved and their best friend underwent surgery.)(Or, the one where they finally learn how to forgive. A story of second, third, fourth, and fifth chances.)
Relationships: Cady Heron/Aaron Samuels, Karen Smith/Gretchen Wieners, Regina George/Janis Sarkisian
Series: beginning, middle, and end (not necessarily in that order) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942054
Comments: 18
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all. here's part two of this universe. i'm sorry if you were hurt by the ending of part one lol. as soon as i posted it, i knew i had to figure out how to give them a happy ending, so here is the beginning of that. 
> 
> as always, thank you for supporting my writing, and please stay safe out there.

Regina always has her personal ringer off during work. 

It’s a policy that she follows closely, since she’s the one who implemented it when she was named a top associate with a fast track to become partner in the next few years. She doesn’t want to give anybody any excuses to be turned down when she formally applies. 

So, when she sees Gretchen’s name light up on her screen just as she’s leaving her office to head to a meeting, she turns the screen to black. 

It’s not out of the ordinary for her best friend to call. They try to talk almost every week to catch up— especially since the New York incident seven months ago— and it’s always nice to hear a friendly voice when she works at an office filled with lions that jump on any sign of weakness. 

Not that Regina George has ever been seen as weak in her professional life. 

She is the apex predator, after all. When she walks down the hall, interns cower. When she enters a meeting room, all the associates under her grow quiet. She’s found a way to take all of her anger, all of the guilt she possesses from high school, and channel it into her law practice. It’s become easy, easy to scope out a client, to determine if their company is genuine or if it’s only in the position to make money. Regina has made it her personal assignment to vet every single entity that finds its way into her inbox for anything sketchy. 

Which is why she’s settled into her seat at the head of the table and about to start a presentation on a new potential corporate client when Karen’s name shows up on her phone. 

She stares at it for a moment as it flashes silently. It’s a little odd that both of her best friends call in a span of ten minutes, but Regina is sure that it’s not anything too important. 

The screen lights up again: Damian. 

She’ll call him back after. Regina tries to continue her briefing, flipping her phone over on the table. For several moments, she’s able to concentrate, basking in the fact that she is clearly commanding the room, all eyes on her. 

Then, her phone actually rings. 

Janis’ ringtone. 

Regina had never thought to change her ex’s number’s settings back to normal. 

Suddenly, it registers that almost everyone has called except—

_Oh God._

Aaron and Cady. 

When Aaron and Regina had talked last week, he’d said the birth might be early, that the baby was turned around and there might be complications. Still, it’s earlier than anyone expected— almost two weeks before the approximated due date— 

Regina is pulled out of her thoughts when she realizes the phone is still ringing and everyone is staring at her. Quickly, the satisfaction she felt that everybody was listening dissipates. It’s the last thing she wants in this moment. 

She looks at her coworkers apologetically, her gaze flickering between her laptop that’s projected onto the wall behind her and her ex’s name and face that’s lit up on her phone. 

Any other time, she would be glad to see Janis called, since that would mean that maybe the woman forgave her for what she did those months ago— something she thinks about apologizing for all the time— but now, she’s just scared. 

Unsure what to do, Regina stands up. 

Nobody has said a word. The silence is deafening. 

This is so unlike Regina, their boss, the one they all look up to. She’s never taken a personal day. She’s never called in sick. She’s the perfect employee. 

For a split second, the blonde almost contemplates letting it ring through and not answering it, but then, she thinks of Cady, of Aaron, of the kid she’s been planning to spoil for months. 

_What is she even thinking?_

There’s absolutely no choice. She has to know what’s going on, how she can help. 

So, for the first time in her entire life, Regina George walks out of a meeting to take a call. 

Her subordinates sit in shocked silence for a moment as she leaves the room, and Regina grins to herself a little at their surprise, but she’s quickly deflated of her pride the second she clicks the green button to answer and Janis’ voice comes through the speaker and into her ear. 

“‘Gina?” 

Fuck. The nickname still makes her heart skip a beat coming out of Janis’ mouth. She breathes in deep, shaking it off. This is not the time to contemplate her regrets. 

“There’s a problem at the hospital,” Janis continues, her voice is low, fear seeping into it. 

There it is. What Regina feared. She feels her heart thumping faster in her chest. 

“What kind of problem?” she asks, her voice is hoarse. 

_When did it get like that?_

“Caddy is in surgery right now.” Regina tries not to drop her phone at the words. Janis seems to sense how worried she is. “They think she’s going to be alright, but the hospital barred Aaron from going into the operating room even though they sometimes allow that for C sections and Caddy’s parents are still working abroad so nobody can get ahold of them.” 

“Oh God,” Regina breathes. 

There’s silence for a moment, like Janis is hesitating around something she’s thinking and then-- 

“When can you get here?” The desperation in the words throws Regina off. She knows that what’s going on with two of their best friends is more important than what has happened between them, but she expected for Janis to beat around the bush more. It shouldn’t make her spirit soar slightly. “There’s a lot of paperwork none of us understand.” The hope she felt that Janis was asking for fades as quickly as it came; Regina is a little demoralized at the thought that it’s the only reason she’s needed, but then, she realizes the other woman isn’t done. “And- and all of us are really scared. We need some of that signature George fighting spirit.” 

Oh. Regina shouldn’t be pleased. She shouldn’t. Her heart shouldn’t be racing faster with the thinly veiled compliment. They’re in an emergency. This is serious, and yet-- 

Everything she’s been feeling, everything she’s been keeping inside for the past months, is threatening to spill over. She shakes her head, glad that Janis can’t see her right now. 

_Get it together, Regina._

After several seconds, she manages to school herself enough to speak again into the phone. 

“I can be there in forty-five,” she manages. “I need to figure out how to get out of this meeting, and then I’ll drive over.”

“You walked out of a meeting?” Janis asks, her voice filled with surprise. 

“Some things are more important,” Regina says quietly, hoping the woman understands. “I know that now.” 

She can almost sense that Janis is going to reply, that something is going to get better because of those words, but it all becomes wishful thinking when Regina hears commotion on Janis’ side of the line. 

“Fuck, fuck! I gotta go, ‘Gina. Please get here soon.” 

Immediately, Regina’s mind begins to race with possibilities. 

“What? What’s going on?” 

“Aaron just passed out,” Janis tells her quickly. Regina’s chest seizes. “I’m going to hang up. We have to deal with this. Get here safe.”

Regina opens her mouth to say something back, to tell Janis to be careful too, but the line goes dead before she can. 

For several minutes, Regina paces outside the boardroom, out of sight of her coworkers, trying to figure out what to say. She isn’t one to share personal details, especially with these people that she barely talks to outside of a professional environment. She swallows, remembering that she should notify her boss first and opening her text messages with shaking hands. 

**[Regina George, 10:31am]:** Hi Alexander, there’s been an emergency. I know I don’t normally do this, but I have to take a personal day. I’m sorry for any inconvenience. 

She clicks send before she can second guess herself, taking in a few more deep breaths before she makes her way back to the boardroom. Once again, she tries to think up an excuse to tell all of the people waiting for her before she realizes she doesn’t owe anybody an explanation. 

As far as she’s concerned, this is a family emergency. 

She storms back in, watching as the associates who were chatting amongst themselves-- several that she knows were speculating about why she walked out of the meeting-- silence themselves in record time. 

“There’s an emergency back home,” she tells them, though the command in her voice is weaker than usual. “I have to leave. Please conduct yourselves as you would if I were here.” 

Leaving no room for argument, Regina claps her hands, gesturing for them all to get out as she begins to pack up her things, shoving a few cases that she hasn’t gone over into her bag before she walks towards the elevator, uncaring that all of the others in the office watch her every move. 

She takes a few deep breaths as she presses the button, hoping that nobody else will come up next to her. 

They don’t. 

Everyone seems to understand that there’s a gravity to whatever situation she’s in now. They’ve never seen their boss take a day off in her life. 

After what feels like an eternity, the elevator doors slide open, and Regina rushes inside, pressing P2 to head down to the parking garage. She waits until the car starts moving, just to be sure that she’s alone, before she leans against the railing that lines the small area and lets the tears that were threatening to spill out of her eyes in the office fall down her face. 

She tries to remember what Janis said.

_They think she’s going to be alright. They think she’s going to be alright._

Regina takes a few deep breaths, wiping at her face angrily and reminding herself that there’s no time for tears. She has to be strong. 

Cady is going to be alright. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it will get better i promise <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all! finally at ya with an update. i got a bit busy with my other projects and school, but i'm glad that i could get something up. we are just building up, and we can only go up from here now lmao 
> 
> as always, i hope you enjoy and be safe :)

By the time Regina gets down to the parking lot, she’s calmed down a little. There are a few breathing exercises she knows from physical therapy, so she does those as she walks to her car. 

It’s eerily quiet; all of the expensive, shiny cars are lined up nicely, and when Regina pulls out of her spot, she knows there will be a gaping hole in the perfect row that she’s parked.

The thought almost makes her laugh, since, normally, she’s the one checking to see if everybody has made it to the office on time. She rolls her eyes; such a thing seems trivial in comparison to the reason why she’s leaving. 

_Why she’s leaving_. 

The thought of Cady-- of Janis, admitting that everybody needs her there-- pulls her a bit out of her stupor and makes her walk more quickly to her car. 

The quiver in Janis’ voice continues to echo in her head as she pulls the driver’s side door open and tosses her bag into the back. She’s about to start the engine when her phone buzzes; she feels her heart pumping faster as she pulls it out of her pocket-- 

Oh. 

It’s just Alexander, who, surprisingly, is kind. He’s always seemed like a nice enough man, but he does have high standards. 

**[Alexander Grant, 10:40am]:** No problem. Please take all the time you need. Tell the firm if we can do anything to help. Be safe. 

Regina lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She’s not sure what _all the time she needs_ means, but she does have several years of vacation and sick days built up. A time like this seems like the perfect excuse to use them. She sends him a quick thank you before scrolling down to Janis’ name to text her that she’s heading out. 

She stares at the last message between them: 

_Here’s the address and specials for the day: attached.file(1)_

_Thanks. I’ll be there soon. Can’t wait to see you._

_Me neither. I hope your presentation went well._

_It did. Something about having dinner with you motivated me._

_Cheeseball._

_Some things never change._

She scrolls further up, smiling a little at an old selfie of Janis with her tongue stuck out before feeling guilty about the way it so easily makes her insides feel warm. Her thumb keeps moving, shoving her back in time until she’s reading through their old late night messages asking when the other would be home, through dirty texts and risqué photos. But those aren’t the ones she keeps reading. Instead, her eyes zero in on another set, one that almost makes tears spring to her eyes. 

**[Janis, 2 years ago]:** _i love you, baby_

 **[Regina, 2 years ago]:** _I love you too. Miss you._

Hesitantly, she keeps looking at the past as if it isn’t her story, as if she isn’t the one who went through it, as if she’s looking at somebody else’s relationship. 

_How could this be them? How could they have messed up so bad--_

**[Regina, 2.5 years ago]:** _Hope you had a good day. Dinner’s waiting on the counter._

 **[Janis, 2.5 years ago]:** _you’re perfect_

Her eyes move over the screen; she’s scrolling faster, her mind searching for something though she doesn’t know what. 

_There’s too many exchanges between blue and grey. There’s too much they said. God, things used to be so easy--_

**[Janis, 3.5 years ago]:** _good morning to the newest perfect score maker of the Bar_

 **[Regina, 3.5 years ago]:** _your grammar is terrible_

 **[Janis, 3.5 years ago]:** _you love me_

 **[Regina, 3.5 years ago]:** _i do_

Regina smiles at the message. She remembers that day; Janis had to go to work early, but she had left breakfast on the counter for the blonde. 

Still, that’s not it. Further up. 

She scans even more of the words they used to send each other. There’s so much she remembers. And looking back, there’s also so much she doesn’t 

Finally, it clicks what she’s looking for, and her heart is in her throat-- 

**[Regina, 4 years ago]:** _you’re my favorite person in the world._

 **[Janis, 4 years ago]:** _and you’re mine. forever._

Regina’s eyes sting; the back of her neck is hot. 

_How pathetic is she rereading her messages with her ex-girlfriend?_

They’ve been broken up for over over two years, and yet, the words she’s reading are still true. 

Janis _is_ still her favorite person. A voice in the back of her head wonders if she’s still Janis’, or if the forever was only temporary. 

It’s a bit addicting to relive her past; she can’t help it. It’s not something she’s done since the first weeks they weren’t together anymore, but now, she’s back in contact with the woman, and it all hurts; it’s all too much-- 

The screen snaps back to the present automatically when a new text from the woman in her thoughts comes in. Her heart pumps as she goes to read it, but it sinks quickly into her stomach. 

**[Janis, 10:55am]:** dude have you left yet?

_Fuck._

She’s such a damn fool. Janis doesn’t feel that way anymore. 

Still, her fingers shake as she types back a quick reply, feeling stupid, feeling selfish to have sat in the car for so long when Cady is in pain, when Aaron is nervously awaiting news about the love of his life, when Kevin is probably anxiously doing probability problems on his phone like he does when he’s anxious, when Gretchen is probably scared and Karen is frantically trying to help her feel better. 

When Janis is trying to keep everybody together without any help 

Regina feels like a bad friend, though she’s made strides since high school. She’s never forgotten a birthday; she’s always been there in a flash when she was needed. 

_So why the fuck is she so hung up on something that happened so long ago?_

It feels like a betrayal of her and Janis’ relationship. The time they had together was sacred, yes, but who is she to try and relive it? She’s over it. They’re friends now. 

Her _friend,_ Janis, needs her, had called her for help. 

They’ve both moved on. 

Regina turns the key in the ignition, adjusting her mirrors. 

_They’ve both moved on._

Pressing her foot to the gas, she backs out of her parking spot, careful not to hit any of the other expensive cars in the lot with her Lexus. 

_They’ve both moved on._

Regina waves to Otis, the man in the security booth, on her way out. He smiles at her, clearly unable to see how much worry she’s carrying in her shoulders, that her eyes are slightly red-rimmed. She tries to remember what Janis taught her about crying, about breathing, about how she would hold her--

No. 

_They’ve both moved--_

She shoves her sunglasses onto her face, forcing herself to sit up straighter and watching where she’s going as she makes a left turn to drive in the direction of the highway. Doing her best to take her mind off of what she used to have, she observes how the street she’s driving on now has new storefronts: a coffee shop, a burger place, a bookstore. 

_They’ve both--_

She flips on the pop radio, and it feels like a sick joke that they’re playing some up-and-coming lesbian artist that’s singing about her ex, feels like fucking karma as she turns to another station and soft jazz starts to flow from the speakers, how, immediately, Regina can’t stop thinking about how Janis used to force her to slow dance barefoot on the tile floor of their tiny-apartment kitchen while their pasta cooked. 

_They’ve both--_

She flips to another, and the sound of a familiar pop-punk band that’s one of Janis’ favorite hits her ears. She slams her hand down on the volume control angrily. 

_They’ve--_

Regina merges onto the freeway, sees a sign about art lofts for sale, and her heart pumps faster, remembering how she used to stop the car, take down the numbers, and send them to her ex-girlfriend. She still almost has the impulse to do so. 

Her phone beeps again, and she sees the text come up on the dash monitor. 

**[Janis, 11:00am]:** drive safe <3

The car asks her if she’d like to reply, and she selects _no._ She doesn’t trust herself. The message lingers on the screen for a few moments longer, and Regina can’t stop thinking about the little heart that Janis added. 

_She hasn’t moved on._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope that you've enjoyed what you read so far. if you did, please consider dropping me a comment and a kudo down below, it helps motivate me and makes me smile. 
> 
> as always, i'm @ifthebookdoesntsell on tumblr. my askbox is always open for prompts, yelling, or anything else on your mind. 
> 
> be safe.


End file.
